The Dark and The Princess
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: [UA] Ulquiorra et sa bande sont en cours lorsque ce dernier reçoit un mystérieux mot de rendez-vous à la fin des cours. Il décida donc de s'y rendre malgré lui. Quelle sera la personne qu'il va y trouver? Comment les choses vont-elles rapidement déraper entre eux..? LEMON ! One shot défi lancé par Baka-chan !


Yosh' les gens ! Ceci est un défi lancé par un ami (sous le pseudo de baka-chan) enfin un écrit réclamé plutôt xD

« faire un lemon avec Ulquiorra » mais sinon j'ai carte blanche, alors voilà je vais m'en donner à cœur joie !

Désolée mec ça sera un OS parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail avec mes autres écrits dont tu me réclame aussi la suite !

on pourrai presque croire à une scoolfic au début on crois que c'est tout tranquille mais après ça va déraper ! (vu qu'il y à un lemon)

**ceci est un UA**

Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce One Shoot très citronné, The Dark And The Princess, bonne lecture !

/

Ceci se passe dans une ville sans histoire, avec des gens normaux.

10 heures, au lycée de Karakura.

-hey grimm' tu viens ? S'exclama une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts

-ouais c'est bon pas la peine de gueuler! Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus

-ah sacré Nel, tu ne changera jamais ! Rigola Nnoitra

-on y va. Lâcha Ulquiorra visiblement agacé

-salut tout le monde ! Dit une jeune fille rousse en arrivant vers le groupe accompagnée de quelques amis

-Orihime ! Tu m'as manquééééééée ! On c'est même pas vu pendant les vacances !

-'lu ! Répondirent les autres gars

-oui Nel, désolée ! Tu sais bien, j'étais partie avec Kurosaki kun et les autres !

-ouais !

**Drrrrriiiiiiiing ! **

-tiens ça sonne faut y retourner.

_En cours de sciences nat' .. _

-c'est bien de commencer à 10 heures le lundi ! S'extasiait Rukia

-c'est clair ! Répondit Ichigo

-bon, silence maintenant que j'ai fait l'appel, nous allons commencer un cour sur la sexualité humaine

-yeaah ! S'exclamèrent presque tout les élèves

-pff ça craint ça ! Lâchèrent Nnoitra et Grimmjow en même temps

-taisez vous. Demanda Ulquiorra

-heu Q-QUOIIIIIIIII ! Ça t'intéresse ou quoi ! S'étonnèrent toujours les deux garçon en même temps

_orihime se retourne et regarde Ulquiorra, puis les deux abrutit qui sont à côté_

_-_bon taisez vous on voudrai bien écouter nous même si c'est inintéressant. Souria la rouquine

-je vais vous mettre une vidéo, mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas du porno désolée les enfant ! Rigola la prof

-dommage ! Ironisa Mizuiro en voyant la tronche que tirai Keigo

_ulquiorra reçu un bout de papier sur son bureau _

-uh ? S'interrogea t il en regardant partout autour de lui, il haussa les épaules puis lut le contenu

_rendez vous à la fin des cours sur le toit du lycée, il faut que je te parle, parce que je doit te le dire depuis longtemps et le courage c'est aujourd'hui que je l'ai alors voilà a toute. _

_En espérant que tu va venir. _

-bon ce n'est pas une blague de Nel ni personne du groupe, je crois connaître cette écriture mais je ne suis pas sur. Il pointa un regard discret envers une certaine personne.

_Les cours sont maintenant finis. Ulquiorra hésitait fortement à aller à ce 'rdv' sur le toit. _

_Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un attendait en haut, perdue dans ses pensées et réflexions, ses manies à se tripoter les mains ou ses mèches de cheveux montraient bien qu'elle était stressée. _

-y as quelqu'un ? Demanda timidement Ulquiorra

-ah ! Oui je suis la !

-Inoue ?!

-ah ah ah (rire anxieux) oui, comment tu va ?

-ça va, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

-je... je voulais te dire un truc, depuis longtemps et...

-et ? Fit il en souriant_ (NDA : il a sourit O.O ulquiorra à sourit ! Omgggggg ! *Q* okay je vais me pendre, mais sérieux, imaginez le sourire! aaaaawwww!)_

-je t'aime !

-je sais. Dit il calmement en s'approchant d'elle

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Demanda elle en le voyant s'approcher trèèèès près d'elle

-moi aussi je t'aime en faîte.

-heiiiiin ?

-ça t'étonne ?

-assez oui... dit elle en baissant légèrement la tête

-je vois...

_ils mis son indexe sous le menton d'Orihime pour lui lever la tête afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Contre toute attente il se mit à rougir assez fortement. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. _

_Pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant elle émis un petit rire gêné. _

_Il n'y fit pas attention et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, pour finalement les toucher. Elle sursauta à ce contact plutôt agréable. Le baiser d'abord timide s'intensifia et devint langoureux et passionné. _

_Le baiser fut rompu par le manque d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. _

_Elle le sera dans ses bras, il répondit à l'étreinte. _

_Il se fit plus entreprenant qu'elle et passa une main sous son chemisier et lui caressait le dos. Elle frissonna. Elle leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire._

_-_il y a un coin tranquille pas loin...

-hein ? Au lycée ?

-oui dans le local

-interdit aux élèves, soit dit en passant ! Répondit elle le sourire plein de malice

-on à une clé, enfaite c'est notre planque à moi et les autres ! On y va tout le temps

-ah ah ah on voit bien ceux qui défient les règles

_il ouvrit la porte du local en question. Il y avait un escalier. Ulquiorra referma à clé derrière eux ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet_

-t'as pas peur du noir j'espère princesse

-non ne t'en fait pas

_ils se retrouvèrent donc tout en bas ou une porte se trouvai, ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce. À peine entrés Ulquiorra alluma des bougies qui se trouvaient la, preuve qu'ils venaient régulièrement. _

_Juste après ça, il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser passionnément_

_elle soupira de bien être et continuai des baisers enflammés. Sans s'en rendre compte elle fit buter légèrement son genoux contre l'entre jambe de son 'amant' et remarqua que c'était dur mais prise par le plaisir des baisers que cela ne la choqua même pas. La chaleur montait en leurs être. _

_Orihime fixa Ulquiorra et vit son regard plein de sentiments et d'émotions, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit l'air heureux. Ses émotions sont telles, la joie, l'excitation, le désir ardent et de la tendresse. Cela la fit frissonner. _

_Il entreprit alors de glisser ses mains sous son chemisier, ce qui la fit tressauter. Ils continuèrent un instant à s'embrasser puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs mains à tout deux étaient très baladeuses et Ulquiorra commença à ouvrir le chemisier d'Orihime, observa sa réaction puis lui ôta complètement son vêtement, pendant que celle ci profitai des belles courbes musclées de son amant dont elle a aussi retiré le haut. _

_Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'échange de baisers qui s'en suivirent furent des plus torrides._

_-_Ta peau est si douce est chaude.. c'est tellement agréable... soupira Orihime le rouge au joues à peine perceptible dans la pénombre

_à ces paroles, il esquissa un sourire et la regardai dans les yeux de nouveau. Il pût aisément y constater du désir. Il se mis alors à l'embrasser dans le cou puis à descendre vers sa poitrine volumineuse. Il râla à l'obstacle de tissu qu'il ôta immédiatement sous les soupirs de la jeune fille qui haletai et quémandai le jeune garçon de continuer. _

_Elle mis sa main sur la bosse bien visible de son amant par dessus son caleçon et se senti un peu embarassée « énorme.. » pensa-t'elle, elle se mis donc à la caresser timidement et elle la senti se gonfler encore plus ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui qui était maintenant en train de lui dévorer goulûment sa poitrine tout en la malaxant. _

_Ulqiuorra la poussa sur le canapé de la pièce et se plaça sur elle pour continuer son manège. _

_Après quelques minutes, maintenant nus, Orihime était un peu gênée et timide devant leur nudité, pas l'habitude. _

_Ulquiorra descendit sa main et commença par introduire un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune fille se qui la fit couiner de surprise. Il commença alors un va et vient doux et lent. _

_Elle saisit la verge bien tendue et commença à en faire des vas et viens tout le long assez timide._

_Voyant sa réaction elle continua alors en serrant un peu plus et plus rapidement. Il décida donc d'introduire un second doigt ce qui la crispa légèrement, il y alla d'abord doucement puis accéléra le mouvement, ce qui la fît plutôt bien réagir. _

_Ce petit manège continua un petit moment et lorsqu'il la senti prête, il arrêta et dirigea son érection vers l'intimité d'Orihime et la regarda attendant son accord. Elle asquiesa de la tête et il s'introduisit alors en elle jusqu'à sentir une petite paroi qu'il fit craquer. Elle eu un mouvement de recul à cause d'une légère douleur, ce qui le fit attendre qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. _

_Il commença donc à donner quelques petits coups de bassin en allant de pus en plus profond, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle entra rapidement dans la danse, danse enivrante et douce mêlée de légère bestialité par moments. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés, la sueur ruisselante sur leurs corps, cheveux ébouriffés et collés à leurs visages, leurs soupirs et râles raisonnaient dans la pièce comme une mélodie, mélodie d'amour, de sensualité, de tendresse, de désirs et de plaisir communs. _

-je-je vais venir Hime...

-h-ah-aaah...

_Leur danse effrénée pris fin peu de temps après cela, ils étaient maintenant l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essoufflés, et souriant l'air ravis. _

_-_je t'aime, ma Hime..

-moi aussi mon Ulqui...

-je suis désolé de l'endroit mais c'était plutôt pas mal, non ?

-haï.. ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ulqui, mais ne faudrait-il pas rentrer maintenant ? Il doit être tard..

-ouais mais avant, 2d round ? Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux

-quoiiiiiiii encore ? Huuum pourquoi pas alors, mais chez moi plutôt ? Y'as plus d'espaces et de meubles à tester..

-petite coquine va... mais j'aime ça !

_Ils allèrent donc chez Orihime poursuivre leurs petites folies qui durèrent un bon bout de la nuit. _

**Fin **

Hé bah, j'ai bien galéré à l'écrire celui la.. J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration, je l'ai commencé genre y'as 2ans voir plus mais bon..

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la bribe d'inspiration qui m'est venue

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une petite review, seule récompense d'un auteur... ? Ça serai adoraaaaable ! je vous souaite une bonne journée/soirée à vous !

Bisous de moi~ ! :D

Rukiia


End file.
